


End Of The Day

by babygrill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Non-Alternative Universe, mostly fluff like legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygrill/pseuds/babygrill
Summary: Chan and Woojin were left behind the living room while the youngers have gone to sleep, then that's the time when Chan becomes too clingy.





	End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first woochan fic that i started writing 3 days ago but i only finished it now and hopefully yall enjoy this pure fluff woochan fic because im too soft for them

 

"You're warm" Chan mumbled, who is currently wrapping his arms around Woojin's belly, scooting him closer so he can press himself more towards the warmth comfort radiating from the older boy.

Woojin, who is currently holding a book with his right hand while his left hand is draped down Chan's shoulder's comfortably. The clock is currently ticking at 1:26 am the kids' schedule from today just finished after going straight home after finishing the recording at Music Bank, the younger's immediately falling asleep as soon as they got home, their light snores echoing from their non soundproof room as the elder are still spending their time cuddling down the softness of their new bought sofa down the living room.

"Why don't you go sleep Channie? It's already morning and we still have an early schedule at 7 am, go get yourself some sleep" Woojin said softly, removing his gaze on his book to look at Chan who's head is currently resting on Woojin's shoulder.

"No, I don't want to yet, I wanna spend some time with you without the kids bugging us to get a room" Chan chuckled, reminscing that time when he backhugged Woojin backstage when they were promoting Hellevator and Hyunjin was making choke noises while pointing at their direction that succeded in making the other members tease them so loudly meanwhile Chan is still hiding himself on Woojin's back from embarassment while Woojin on the other hand is just busy smiling and chuckling with the kids as if its nothing.

Woojin just hummed, not amuse on the idea because he clearly knows that Chan has been overworking himself again even before their first comeback happened, composing and recording, he basically doesn't have any proper sleep for the past 2 months from all his activities.

"You're telling me to sleep but here you are still reading your book" the younger muttered, pulling his body away from Woojin who didn't seem bothered about it.

Chan half expected that Woojin wouldn't want him to break free from his arms but he guessed wrong as he laid his left hand more comfortably to his lap as he continues to fiddle down his book.

"What even is the title of that book that keeps you busy?" Chan disappointedly asked, now focusing his attention to the book Woojin's currently holding

"It's called _The Little Prince_ , I borrowed this one from Hyunjin's collection of books and it only has several pages so it won't take long for me to actually finish it"

"Isn't that what our fans call Hyunjin? a prince? but considering that he's not small we should've just change it to _The_ _Tall Prince_ " Chan silently laughed at the truth, Woojin however realized that the younger would keep on bothering him if he wouldn't entirely pay him attention thus he also needs to pursuade him to sleep or else he might go back and sit himself infront of his recording studio all alone again.

The older gently closed the book and inserted a small bookmark to the page where he's currently reading and placed it infront of him where the small table is located then focused his attention on Chan.

"What now?" Woojin asked, looking directly on the younger's face trying hard to suppress his smile not to just go ahead and steal maybe a kiss or two on Chan's lips.

Then Chan smiled sheepishly, moving forward, Woojin's heart started to beat faster everytime Chan's face is coming closer, "I wanna tell you something"

Woojin's perplexed because of Chan's sudden words, blinking and looking at the younger's eyes before answering the question, "What is it?"

"I love you" Chan muttered, immediately letting their lips pressed together, Woojin was abit taken a back by the situation but smiled before returning the kiss and also nipped Chan's nose as a punishment, the younger let out a small squeal moving his head away.

Woojin just chuckled as Chan massages his nose that is currently turning red, "Hey why would you bite my nose?" the boy asked while pouting his lips.

"You curly haired Australian boy, you should've told me that you want a kiss instead of bugging me" the older replied. Chan didn't say anything as he is embarrased by the sudden comment.

Chan suddenly stood up, and starts heading towards the room without saying any word to Woojin but the elder quickly acted fast as he also stood up and snatched Chan's wrist pulling him back infront of his face.

"You know that I love you too right?" Woojin whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Chan's lips before pulling away with his signature smile, "Stop you're so cheesy" Chan added squinching his nose before laughing quietly for them not to wake up the kids.

"Says who by the person who just said I love you after distracting me from my book" Woojin rolled his eyes that made Chan smacked the elder's arms before smiling wholeheartedly.

The two entered their room while Woojin's still teasing Chan about what happened earlier but Woojin knows how tired the younger is as the clock already ticked and signalled them that its currently 2 am already.

"Goodnight Woojin" Chan said while yawning and a droppy eyes.

"Goodnight Channie, I love you" Woojin replied back realizing that younger is already fast asleep then fixing his blankets properly and finally turning off their bedroom lamp with a tired smile.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedbacks are highly appreciated!


End file.
